Longing
by Pricee
Summary: My first Smut, so it probably wont be any good. OP&RC is the BEST pairing EVER! Set in season 1, The same night as Speed Metsl (awesome episode!)


The room was silent. No-one had spoken since they returned from the incident at the Race-course. Arcee, Jack and Bumblebee couldn't even look at Optimus. They knew he was angry at them. They'd knowingly and willingly disobeyed his rules. He'd sent Bulkhead and Ratchet to take Miko and Raf home so it was just the four of them left in the base. "Is anyone going to tell me what happened this week?" Optimus's voice broke the silence.  
"Optimus it was my fault. I was the one who accepted both of the races. Arcee tried to talk me out of it both times but I wanted to impress Sierra, so I didn't listen too her. It was my fault. When Arcee said no to the second race, I convinced Raf too let me go with Bumblebee."  
"I played some part in it too. I agreed to do the first race with Jack, but not the second." Optimus's attention was drawn away from Jack when his SIC joined the conversation.  
"I still do not understand your reasons for accepting the races in the first place."  
"Well Optimus, Sierra was there... and I have liked her for a long time. I was trying to impress her by taking Vince on. And Arcee accepted because Vince called her some pretty bad names."

Optimus looked from the Human, to his SIC, to his Scout. All of them looked guilty, but sorry. They knew that they had done wrong. But, none of them had done anything like this in the past. They'd been models of good behaviour. He felt it would be best to let them off with just a warning. When he told them that they wouldn't be punished, they all breathed a large sigh of relief. Optimus was a good leader. Fair and kind yet stern and wise.  
"Bumblebee could you take Jack home please." The scout nodded and transformed into his Urbana 500 vehicle mode. Opening the door, Jack said his goodbyes to the two remaining Autobots and left with Bumblebee.

"Optimus, we are sorry." Arcee said as Bumblebee sped out of the Base. Optimus looked down at the femme and saw sincerity in her eyes. "I know Arcee. Just don't let it happen again." Optimus was glad to have sent Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet out of the base. It left him to have time alone with Arcee. The two had always had a close friendship. Well, that's how it looked to everyone else. But Optimus knew something different about his feelings towards the femme. He loved her. His spark longed for her. It needed her. But for all Optimus knew, Arcee wanted too remain friends with him. Just friends. Optimus discreetly looked over the femme in front of him. He loved her appearance. He long slender legs. Toned, flat stomach. The way her armour protruded out on her chassis to make the Cybertronian equivalent of breasts. Her winglets.  
strong arms. Everything about her he loved. Everything about her he wanted to kiss. Caress. Hold her in his arms. Optimus wanted nothing more the to spend one night with her in either of their berths,  
showing her the love he has for her.

"Well, I'm going to go and recharge. Goodnight Sir." Arcee began to walk out of the main hanger. But she was stopped as she felt a pressure on her shoulder. Optimus moved his hand from her shoulder, down her arm too her hand. He held it the same way he had when they were in the Arctic together. Arcee turned down to face the Prime. Their optics locked onto each others. Optimus was having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss her. Coming to his senses, he released her arm.  
"Goodnight Arcee."  
"Night Optimus."  
And with that, Arcee turned and left.  
Optimus sighed in frustration. He had the chance too kiss her and he passed it up. But, he wouldn't force himself on her. She was too precious too him. Optimus headed towards his own room so he could recharge.

* * *

It was early morning, around 12:45. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except Arcee. She couldn't get Optimus out of her mind. Just like Optimus, Arcee's spark longed for something. Optimus. Arcee loved Optimus. The way he cared for everyone else above himself. How he wouldn't give up if he had his mind-set on something. Everything.  
Unable to settle, she decided to get up and do a short patrol around Jasper. before she left, she checked the scanner to see if there was any irregularities. There wasn't. By the looks of the scanner,  
Bulkhead had stayed at Miko's that night. Bumblebee had taken Jack home and then travelled to Raf's house. And Ratchet was back at base, back in his comfort zone.  
Arcee moved away from the scanner and got ready to transform.  
"Arcee..." A voice from behind her startled her. Optimus was stood in the doorway to the corridor that lead to all of their rooms. He was leant against the wall with his arms across his chassis. Arcee had to admit, he looked sexy. "Where are you going? You should be in recharge."  
"So should you." Arcee retorted as she walked closer to her commander. She didn't know why she was walking towards him. She stopped a few metres in front of him. He han't said anything back to her. They were both looking at each other silently. Neither knowing what too say.

Something inside of Optimus was ticking. It was like a bomb. Only a few seconds before it went off. Arcee was shocked when Optimus grabbed her and brought her up to his eye-level. He turned and pressed her into the wall. Their optics locked onto each other, both hesitant to do what they wanted to do. After a few seconds, they both gave in and their lips crashed against each others. Arcee brought her arms too wrap around Optimus's neck, pulling him closer to her. Optimus grabbed Arcee's thighs and wrapped them around himself. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before pulling away. Both of their optics were unfocused. They kissed each other again, the first one wasn't enough to satisfy years of longing. Arcee moaned when she felt Optimus running his hands over her body. Up her legs, tickling her sides, across her breasts and latching onto her neck as he slid his glossa into her mouth. She moved her hands from his neck to his chassis, running them over his chest. She heard him moan as she touched a certain spot near the doors to his spark. A hotspot. She continued to play with the spot, enjoying the sound of his moans of pleasure. Optimus broke off the kiss and attacked her neck with kisses and open-mouthed bites to the sensitive cabling. She gasped and tried to arch herself against him. But Optimus pressed her harder into the wall. Using his whole body to keep her there. She knew what he wanted. And by Primus, she wanted it too. So much. But not here. They were in the centre of the base. Despite it being such an early hour, there was every chance Ratchet could walk in.

"Optimus...Wait." She tried not too moan at the feeling of him kissing and caressing her body.  
Optimus took her words as her changing her mind and looked away shamefully. He felt as if he had violated her just to fulfill his own needs. Arcee saw his look and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately.  
"You did nothing wrong," She said as she released the kiss. "I just don't think that in here is the best place."  
Looking around, Optimus deemed her words true. They were in a very open, public area. Placing his lips back on hers, he put his hands on her aft. Holding her, he carried his cargo away. Down the corridor past the teams rooms. Past Bulkhead's, Bumblebee's, Ratchet's, Arcee's and finally to the doors of Optimus's quarters. Still kissing her, Optimus opened the door to his room and shut it. Single-handedly he turned the lock on the door handle. He was a mech on a mission, and wasn't going to be interrupted now. He had wanted this for so long.

Carefully, Optimus lay Arcee down on his gel-padded berth and held himself over her. They were still locked in a passionate embrace. Breaking off the kiss, Optimus turned his attention towards her body.  
He ran his hands down her torso and to her legs. He separated her thighs from each other and ran his hands along the insides of them, causing her to moan at how close he was to her port. Optimus kissed his was down her neck, chest, across her breasts and onto her stomach. Arcee was in bliss. Her pleasure was through the roof. Optimus was good. Arcee suddenly felt exposed. She arched her back in sheer pleasure when she felt something against the edge of her port. Optimus ran his fingers across the rim of her opening as he watched her arch and moan. Arcee cried out in ecstasy when he did eventually slide his finger into her port. Slowly he pulled it out and pushed it in, increasing his speed a little more each time. Arcee was in heaven. She knew her overload was close and so did he, so he kept his pace the same. Arcee overloaded as she arched and squirmed underneath Optimus's large frame. He kissed her softly as she recovered. Optimus unclipped his own groin covering. His cable came out and searched for Arcee's port. Looking back up at Arcee's optics, he looked for even the tiniest hint of doubt or hesitance. He saw none; only longing and love.

"Are you sure?" He checked with her. Her feelings were more important than his wishes.

"I need you." Was all Arcee said and Optimus knew. He positioned himself against her port and slowly slid his cable into he opening. He heard her moan in pleasure and felt his own energon boil at the feeling of her. He pushed himself all the way into her, revelling in the feeling. Arcee reached up to grab his chassis. She dragged her fingers down him, leaving scratches, when he pulled back and then thrust himself back inside of her. He repeated this action over and over, the feeling getting better with each thrust he made. He could hear Arcee's moans and whimper of pleasure and they encouraged him to keep going. This was something he had dreamed about for years and he wasn't going to waste a second. As both of their overloads drew closer, Arcee pulled Optimus into a dee passionate kiss as he continued to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing him into her even more. Arcee cried out as an overload took her. She felt her whole body relax, and sink into a pool of pleasure. Optimus overloaded not long after her, the feeling of her overload around his cable had brought his on quicker.

Both bots panted in exhaustion as they kissed each other again. Optimus removed his cable from Arcee's port and put his groin plating back into place, before putting Arcee's back. He laid down on his side next too her, spooning her into him. They lay facing each other. Arcee brought her hand up to Optimus's cheek and softly traced her fingers over his face.

"I love you." She whispered into the silence. Optimus immediately pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too." He said as they broke it off. The two didn't need to say anything after that. They just lay in the comfortable silence; holding; caressing; kissing each other. This is what they had waited for. And now they had it, not even Primus could break them apart. Not Megatron, the war, nothing. They were in this for the long run. They loved each other.


End file.
